Amigos y Enemigos
by Once L
Summary: Viñetas sobre Lex y Clark; su amistad y enemistad. - 1. Obsequio: A partir de ese momento, Clark Kent no volvió a rechazar ningúno de sus presentes. .Slash.


**Titulo:** Obsequios.

**Fandom:** Smallville.

**Personajes****: **Lex Luthor & Clark Kent.

**Género:** Amistad. Romance.

**Rating:** T.

**Advertencias:** Inspirado en una frase de Lex (1x02). Slash.

**Resumen:** A partir de ese momento, Clark Kent no volvió a rechazar ningúno de sus presentes.

**Disclaimer: **_Smallville _no me pertenece. Pertenece a los talentosos,_ Alfred Gough_ y _Miles Millar._

_**04/01/10.**_

Meses después de conocerlo, de que su amistad pasara a ser algo _más_, Clark se lo planteó.

¿Cómo es que habían terminado así?

En la mansión de los Luthors, en la misma habitación, sobre la cama de Lex, entre sabanas desechas y cuerpos desnudos que descansaban en los brazos de Morfeo.

Lex y él.

Dos amigos que se habían transformado en amantes y que cada noche volvían a reunirse entre besos, caricias, y la promesa de un mismo amanecer.

Clark aún no se lo creía. Hace un mes atrás el joven multimillonario le había encontrado en el mismo puente donde le había salvado, a punto de cometer una locura: lanzarse al vacio por una decepción de amor.

Pero Lex como un caballero en armadura había llegado y le había hecho entrar en razón; a base de gritos, de indignación y hasta por la fuerza. Aquel puñetazo que en ese preciso momento no sólo le había dolido sino que también le había hecho recuperar la razón.

"_¡Vamos, Clark!"_ –lograba recordar el joven Kent de ese momento.- "_¿En verdad crees que Lana valga todo esto que tú quieres hacer? ¡Pues no lo vale!" _–le había dicho determinante, casi con coraje.

"_Ya verás que encontrarás a alguien que en verdad te merezca. Qué te quiera tanto o más como tú le quieres, por eso... no te rindas, Clark, mantente de pie y luchando"._

Clark recordaba que en esos momentos Lex le había sujetado de las mejillas, manteniéndolo tan cerca de él que con una sola miraba alcanzaba a entrar en su campo de visión. Y sus manos... sus manos estaban tan tibias que casi hasta podía escuchar su acelerado corazón.

"_No voy a poder con esto, Lex. Ella era lo más importante en mi vida. No sé... No sé qué voy a hacer"._

Y su voz temblaba como nunca, sentía tanto miedo, tanta desilusión que no quería saber nada ahora que Lana y Whitney se habían fugado para casarse.

"_En ese caso, mírame bien, Clark..."_ –su mirada buscando la otra.- _"Yo voy a estar contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Ya verás que pronto superarás esto y podremos beber whisky y reírnos de todo esto, ¿me oyes?"_

"_¿Aunque aún sea menor para... tomar?_ –había dicho como broma, logrando que el otro sonriera divertido.

"_Aún así"._

Y Lex había cumplido su promesa. Le había llevado con él a la mansión, velando por su bienestar y su salud tanto física como mental.

Clark estaba tan agradecido y en vez de que él le diera un presente a Lex, él lo hacía cada día. A veces por las mañanas, otras tantas por las tardes, pero nunca faltaba el día en el que llegara con un obsequio.

Y como era su naturaleza o más bien las palabras que su Padre le había dicho un día, se negaba a aceptar sus regalos.

Al principio Lex lo aceptaba, pero conforme los días pasaban y veía que Clark rechazaba todo, se molestó y se lo dijo una vez más, aunque mejor dicho, por segunda vez.

La primera vez había sido un:_ "¿Por qué no quieres aceptar ningún obsequio?"._

Esto, después de rechazar la camioneta que le había dado por salvarle la vida y en ese momento, su preciada caja de plomo que su madre había comprado en aquel cashback en Marruecos.

Pero esta segunda vez sin duda había sido más sincero. Esta vez le había dicho un: "_¿Clark, por qué nunca quieres aceptar ninguno de mis presentes? ¿Es qué no te gustan? ¿O es que acaso yo no te agrado? Si es así sólo dímelo para no seguirme humillando"._

En ese preciso momento, el joven granjero comprendió. Sus acciones y desplantes estaban insultando a su amigo, y él no quería eso. Así que se disculpó y aceptó ese presente con una gran sonrisa.

Lo que nunca se imaginó, es que los regalos cada vez serían más significativos y particulares, teniendo él que ponerse a la altura de la situación. Así que el primer regaló que Clark Kent le dio a Lex Lutor fue su cuerpo, resultando de ello la mejor noche de ambos y el regalo favorito del heredero de Luthor Corp.

Desde ese momento, cada uno esperaba ansioso el regalo del otro, y por supuesto que el joven Kent ya no rechazó ningún regalo de su L. L. y no, Lana no tenía nada que ver eso, sino el loco de Porsche.

**Fin.**

* * *

La primera viñeta que hago sobre Este interesante fandom.

Gracias por leer ;)


End file.
